Talk:Guild Wars login announcements/1
This is just to see how it would look on wikipaper. Would we be willing to maintain it? If not, axe it away. I won't cry. Much. -- Ishmaeel [[User talk:Ishmaeel|.ping( )]] ; 19:23, 14 June 2007 (CDT) :Name it "Guild Wars client announcements" or "Guild Wars login announcements" or something. --Fyren 19:25, 14 June 2007 (CDT) ::Aye. Something like that.-- Ishmaeel [[User talk:Ishmaeel|.ping( )]] ; 19:26, 14 June 2007 (CDT) :::I've been wanting this for a while, I think I suggested it on the Main Page's discussion page a while go. Perhaps if it can be maintained if can go there in future. --Xasxas256 19:28, 14 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Agreed. I think it's a good idea, worthy of the mainpage. Especially seeing as you can only see it before you log in and I'd rather get right to it than muddle around the login screen. I don't even notice new ones until the second before I reach character select. Should we keep old announcement? Probably not seeing as they no longer effect the game. But we might want something like that for reference purposes. So people could refer to green drop weekend or whatever and people could see what it was about. — [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 19:29, 14 June 2007 (CDT) :::::I'd like to see only the current announcements on the front page. Older announcements must be archived as soon as they drop from the login screen, methinks. BTW, Jedi, I know exactly what you mean -- I use -password for autologin so whenever I notice something new, I have to log out to see what it has to say and then manually log back in. -- Ishmaeel [[User talk:Ishmaeel|.ping( )]] ; 19:38, 14 June 2007 (CDT) Plural This is not an article ''about announcements are, it is a list of those announcements. By WP's naming scheme, it would be a "List of ..." article, but we don't seem to do that (usually, there's the anomalies page). --Fyren 06:44, 15 June 2007 (CDT) propose for linking this in the menu bar I would propose that this article should be linked in the menu bar at the left side (as part of the news section), because often there are information in the login announcement, that do not find there way into the normal Guild Wars news. Balwin 15:19, 17 June 2007 (CDT) :I'm all for it, because I use the game updates link all the time, and having the log-in announcements would also help becuase I often forget the details of the Weekend Event, and Wiki is always up on my taskbar when I play GW. Nhnowell 11:10, 21 June 2007 (CDT) ::Also agree M s4 11:15, 21 June 2007 (CDT) Huzzah! Finally! I entered something important to an important page--''before'' anyone else! An winnar ish me! Hashmir 15:40, 20 June 2007 (CDT) :Gz. Lord of all tyria 11:17, 21 June 2007 (CDT) ::grats. Perfect mods? --Blue.rellik 08:26, 22 June 2007 (CDT) Double Luxon/Kurzick Title Points To clarify the double alliance title points weekend... *1,000 faction for Jadeite/Amber/Passage Scrolls gives 2,000 points toward the title *3,000 faction for a Kurzick/Luxon skill gives 12,000 title points *5,000 Faction Transfer gives 20,000 title points Since the skills and transfer already doubles your usage, the "double points" name could be misleading. Krenn 08:04, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :F-f-f-five..thousand f-factions donated...i-is...t-t-twentyth-thousand? Call an ambulance, I'm fainting in 3 seconds. ~Yikey ::Nice move. Otherwise, it would be a long time before some of us could get to see the new skillz. Even with the new first tier. --–Ishmaeel ping/ 08:55, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :::Sweet! Copper Elf 09:59, 27 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Another title working weekend....Max Ally of the Luxons title this wekeend. Or Maybe Kurz....24.61.22.75 18:36, 27 June 2007 (CDT)